


The Sweater

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Forgetfulness, Holiday Sweaters, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Sweaters, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Hunk is bringing his girlfriend Pidge to an office party. He's also asked Pidge to wear a sweater he made for her, which Pidge isn't quite comfortable wearing.





	The Sweater

Pidge glanced down at the sweater Hunk had made for her. When Pidge and Hunk started dating, she had expected Hunk to make gifts for her because he loved doing things with his hands.  
  
But this?  
  
For one, it was a faded salmon. To add onto that horrendous color, Hunk had somehow stitched in splotches of a dark brown that looked like soy sauce. The overall effect made Pidge look like a plate from a fancy restaurant.  
  
Her phone buzzed, a text from Hunk. “Be there in five.”  
  
Pidge groaned. She knew Hunk expected her to wear this sweater for his office Christmas party. She hoped that after tonight, she would never see any of Hunk’s coworkers ever again.  
  
When Pidge opened her door for Hunk, he wrapped her up in a hug. “You look amazing!” Hunk said. Pidge told herself that he had to say that because they were dating. Or maybe Hunk actually thought that this sweater looked good.  
  
Pidge hoped it was the former.  
  
As they drove, Hunk went on and on about his coworkers, retelling stories of their shenanigans, from the one time that Lance ate two dozen hot dogs in one sitting because Keith jokingly dared him, to the month that a new intern Romelle had somehow ended up working in the wrong department for a month.  
  
“Pidge, are you okay?”  
  
It ook Pidge a second to realize Hunk had spoken to her. “Sorry, yeah. I’m fine.”  
  
“Are you sure? You just seem a little out of it.”  
  
Pidge shrugged. “Guess I’m just a little tired.”  
  
Hunk nodded, then tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “I swear, there’s something about work I need to tell you, but I can never remember what it is.”  
  
Pidge didn’t say anything.  
  
When they got to Hunk’s office, Pidge hesitated. Hunk took it as him needing to open the door for her. As they walked into the office building, Pidge stepped closer to Hunk, hoping that no one would see her.  
  
But hope was shattered when she heard a guy call out “Hunk!” He dashed over to the couple, and Pidge recognized as Lance from pictures Hunk had shown her.  
  
“So happy you could make it!” Lance turned to look at Pidge. “And you must be this Pidge we’ve heard so much about. I’m Lance, and I love your sweater!”  
  
Pidge blushed, and shook the man’s hand.  
  
“So you have you registered for the contest yet?” Lance asked her.  
  
“What?”  
  
Hunk sighed. “That was it! What I forgot to tell you.”  
  
Lance chuckled. “We have an ugly sweater competition every year. And three years ago, after Lotor had a little too much eggnog, he kept going on and on how he finds it unfair that people who don’t actually work here can enter the contest. So Shiro and Allura have given first place to someone’s plus one, just to spite him.” Lance then waved at someone behind Pidge and left the couple.  
  
“So …” Pidge said after a few seconds. “An ugly sweater contest?”  
  
Hunk laughed. “Yeah, I guess I should have remembered that. I mean, I made that sweater too look like maple soy-glazed salmon.”  
  
Pidge sighed as Hunk dragged her over to sign up for the contest.  
  
She won first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh finals. I barely got this ready in time. Thank you for getting this far!


End file.
